ultimate_tmnt_spidermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelangelo
Apperance :Voice Actor: Jason Spisak (English), Not Known (Japanese) Mikey is fourth youngest brother of group. His skin color is dark green colour height is 5'4",weight is 180 lbs Personality Has sanguine temperament which means he is care-free, artistic, and very extroverted. Michelangelo is slightly more immature than in the 1987 series and likes to tease and annoy his brothers, especially Raphael, to whom Michelangelo is the foil. In fact, a running gag is that whenever Michelangelo says or does something excessively outrageous, usually involving a catch-phrase from the 1987 show, one of his brothers (usually Raphael) will slap him on the head or when he does something stupid Donatello usually tends to smack him with his Bo staff. Other characters such as Master Splinter and the Ancient One have picked up on this habit, but usually, use it only whenever he actively disobeys. With Raphael's attitude, and Leonardo's extreme discipline, Mikey seems to be closest to Donatello (however, he is still very close to his other brothers). Mikey is regularly treated as the youngest brother and little is expected of him, although he has proven to have exceptional speed and agility. He has shown empathy for others, as proven in particular by his adoption of Klunk, a stray kitten and his friendship with Leatherhead. In some episodes, Mikey takes on the role of a costumed superhero called "Turtle Titan." While having no superpowers and gadgets, he proves himself quite effective in his own right and even befriends other superheroes, such as the Silver Sentry and the Justice Force. As Turtle Titan, Michelangelo uses grappling hooks as both a weapon and a mode of transportation, and a small shield used for protection and as a throwing weapon. Although not shown as particularly focused on ninjutsu, preferring to spend his time reading comics or watching movies, Michelangelo is quite an effective fighter. In the Season 2 finale "The Big Brawl," he became the Battle Nexus Champion, the best fighter in the multiverse. However, when fighting in the Tournament, he only actually won one fight properly. His first was against Splinter, who surrendered, his second was against Raphael, whom Mikey 'beat' by just being annoying and causing Raphael to charge into a wall by accident. Michelangelo actually won his third, but his fourth was won out of pure luck. On the other hand, Michelangelo later won a rematch against the last finalist completely fairly, and earned a medal of honor for his behavior during the battle. In some episodes - particularly Return of the Justice Force, Touch and Go, Reality Check, Membership Drive and The Unconvincing Turtle Titan - Mikey even demonstrates quick wits and intelligence, aiding his allies and brothers with decisive ideas. While this proves he is actually more intelligent than he lets on, it is implied that he has very little interest in seriously focusing his intellectual development. According to Splinter, Michelangelo has the most raw talent of the four, but because of his incredibly limited attention span, it's very unlikely he will ever meet his true potential. In Same As It Never Was, the dystopian version of Michelangelo has devoted his whole life to surviving without the Shredder's detection - so it is very possible that the Michelangelo seen in this episode is the Michelangelo who has reached his full potential. In early profiles of the 2003 animated series, Michelangelo is regarded as being the most athletic of the four, although unfocused on training mentally (though those are admittedly old profiles and may have been early plans for the character, he has certainly proven he is an effective fighter when need be). This profile statement has since been repeated in the profile of Michelangelo in the lead-up to the debut of the Fast Forward season, which began airing on July 29, 2006. As far as this incarnation of the Turtles goes, Michelangelo is so far the best (possibly the only) cook in the group. In The Shredder Strikes Back (Part One), Mikey is shown cooking breakfast. Though he does mess up the fried eggs and asked "Hey, scrambled's okay with everybody, right?" (this is met with a chorus of "Again?") Raphael later comments "Say what you will about Mikey; the guy knows how to scramble an egg." In The Darkness Within his worst fear is shown to be betrayed by his own brothers. He encountered Leo in his nightmare where he revealed to replace his left arm for tentacles (due to choosing to side with the creature that attacked them) and turned against him. Relationships Friends/Allies Mary Jane Watson Harry Osborn April O'Neil Casey Jones S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury Spider-Man White Tiger Nova Iron Fist Power Man Avengers Captain America Iron Man Hulk Black Widow Doctor Strange Wolverine Leonard Samson Versallia Justice Force Silver Sentury Nobody Amanda Metal Head Chrysalis Tsunami Raptarr Nano Green Mantle Boomerang Stainless Steel Steve Joey Lastic Zippy Lad *Utroms Mortu Fugitoid Traximus Ultimate Daimyo Miyamoto Usagi Gennosuke Renet Tilly Ancient One Ninja Trobunal Kon Juto Chikara *Hisomi Ninja Tribunal Acolytes *Faraji Ngala Adam McKay Joi Reynard Tora Yoshida Spider-Man (2099) Cody Jones Serling Family Splinter (adoptive father and sensei) Leonardo (oldest brother) Raphael (older brother) Klunk (pet cat) Neutral *Flash Thompson *Abigail Finn *Deadpool Slashuur Karai Ultimate Ninja Ultimate Drako Earth Protection Force John Bishop Dr. Dome Miles Morales Ka-Zar Agent Venom Cloak Dagger Amadeus Cho Flash Thompson Enemies Frightful Four Trapster Wizard Klaw Thundra Doctor Doom Toad Green Goblin Venom Taskmaster Juggernaut Mesmero Nightmare Beetle Doctor Strange Wrecking Crew Wrecker Thunderball Bulldozer Piledriver Sinister Six Doctor Octopus Sandman Electro Rhino Kraven the Hunter Sabretooth Foot Clan Shredder Baxter Stockman Foot Tech Ninja Foot Mystics Purple Dragons Hun Dragon Face Two Ton Touch and Go Harry Parker Y'Lyntians Entity Mafia gang Big Boss Weasel Federation Blanque Lonae Triceratons Neo-Foot Clan Ch'rell Drako Turks Jencko Category:Mutants Category:Ninja Turtles Team